Happiness
by CityGirl419
Summary: Lily and James are married, her reflects on his past, and talks of their future. Fluff.  : One shot.


**A/N Alright. I'm going to try to get back into writing more often. I've been extremely busy. I have different softball tournament in different cities every week, and it's just crazy. So I'm back though. I promise. I gotta be... lol. (: I love writing too much to not be. This is written for HO. Of course, and the prompt was "I'm pregnant." Hope ya like it. Please review..**

I was in complete bliss. I had finally got the love of my life to marry me. I knew she always liked me, but she would never say yes when I asked her out. It was always no. I never knew why before, I mean I am a marauder! Shouldn't that make any person swoon over me? It wasn't until a little bit ago that it dawned on me that the reason she kept saying no might be that attitude right there. I was a tad cocky, alright, a lot cocky. It didn't matter now though. I had grown up, and got the girl of my dreams. Lily Evans, well now Potter. I smiled at the thought of it. I was the happiest man on the earth. I didn't care that there was a war going on out there, I didn't care that Voldemort himself was after Lily and I. All I cared about was my family. Lily and James. James and Lily. The Potters. I loved the sound of that. The two of us, together.

Lily always told me I was a hopeless romantic. I always told her she was crazy, no maurader was romantic, but on the inside, I always agreed with her. I would do anything for love. Hell, I did everything in the book for Lily. I asked her out since the first day of Hogwarts. I sent her flowers every Valentines day. Always bought her a gift for her birthday and Christmas. I never once looked at another girl, I would always decline the offers for dates to Hogsmeade. The guys thought I had gone bonkers. Waiting for a girl that hated my guts. Truthfully, I thought that myself as well. Until the one day she said yes. It didn't register with me at first. I actually fainted from shock. Not too proud of that moment, I still have to deal with Padfoot's teasing. I got what I wanted though didn't I?

I have been married to Mrs. Lily Potter a whole month. I had bought us a house in Godrics Hallow because I knew she didn't want to live in my parents mansion. We put up protections on the house, and have been here happily since the wedding. It was quiet. Just Lily's main friends, the marauders, a few teachers, and most of the order of the phoenix. Our parents had both been murdered during our seventh year at Hogwarts, by none other than Lord Voldemort himself. We were really shook up about it, but as long as we had each other, we got through it.

I was sitting in our living room smiling when the love of my life walked through the door from our bedroom into the living room. Wide eyed, and the look of shock on her face. I immediately began to be alarmed.

"What is it Lil's?" I asked her in a whisper.

"James," She started but decided she would change her path. "You know I love you, right?" She murmured to me, all I could do was nod, both confused and scared at where she was going with this. "I I'm P-Pregnant," She stuttered out and my grin came back on my face.

"Lily-bean! That's great! Oh my god! We're going to be parents! Why do you look so unhappy about this?" I asked her when she was still standing there stiff as a board.

"I'm not unhappy about having a child, I just can't help but feel like it would be a death sentence to have a kid right now. He would be in danger. He would be born into a war, James!" She explained to me, a tear falling down her cheek. I rushed off the coach and put her face in my hand to try to sooth her. She closed her eyes in response.

"Lily, we can't let Voldemort run our lives. We have to live as though that bastard doesn't exist. As long as we're together, nothing can hurt us. We were made to have a family. Which means a wonderful son, or daughter of course. I won't let _him _ruin your happiness for our soon to be child," I told her soothingly. I bent down to press my lips softly against hers. She melted into the kiss just like she did the first time we kissed. She let me deepen it and we stood there like that for quite sometime.

"James?" She spoke when we broke apart and regained her breath.

"Yes, my love?" I responded.

"I think we should find out what the sex is," she explained to me.

"Sure thing. Why don't you owl your friend Janet? She's a healer, right? It would be easier than going to St. Mungo's," I told her.

"Great," she smiled up at me, knocking the breath from me more so than the kissing did.

333

Two hours later we were sitting on the coach, comfortably. My head on her stomach, as I attempted to hear something come from our soon to be baby boy. Harry James Potter. The name was already decided on. Lily picked it out of course, and who was I to say no. I love the girl, remember. Head over heals in love with her to be blatant. I would do anything for her. Then again, I did love the name Harry, and was thrilled she wanted the middle name to be James. Life was amazing. No matter what was lurking through the shadows, waiting to attack. I had Lily, and that's all I wanted. Until Harry came along of course.

Sitting here, me listening to my lovely wife breathing as we sat in complete bliss. It was the life, the life I had always wanted. At least since I met Lily. I was the happiest man on the planet, and it was all because of my Lily-bean.


End file.
